


Spontaneity

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-case Sherlock and John take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ienablu).



Sherlock shoved John against the side of the dimly lit alley, ignoring John’s grunt as his back impacted the wall. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing, and Sherlock had every intention of taking full advantage of it. Pressing the full length of his body along John’s own, he began dropping wet kisses across his jaw. Sherlock trailed his tongue down the length of John’s neck and smirked at the quivers it produced and at the hands that suddenly fisted themselves into his coat. He licked and nuzzled against the sensitive flesh he found there before he fastened his lips over the spot and sucked, worrying the skin gently with his teeth.

The reaction was instantaneous. John gasped and arched, trying to get closer. Sherlock loved seeing John like this, loved making him lose hold of his tight control. John’s neck was abnormally sensitive and Sherlock took advantage of it every chance he could, ignoring John’s protests as he left marks too high to be covered by those hideous jumpers that he hid his amazing body under. Sherlock had yet to convince John to let him dress him, but it was only a matter of time before he wore John’s resistance down.

Taking pity on him, Sherlock shoved his hand between their bodies and rubbed the heel of his palm across the hard line of John’s erection, clearly evident through his jeans as he wedged his knee between John’s thighs, spreading them wider. Tugging impatiently at John’s tucked in shirt, Sherlock pushed it up when it was finally free and sought out John’s peaked nipples, tugging and twisting them just the way John liked.

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John swore in his ear, one hand dropping to cup Sherlock’s arse as he raised a leg and hooked it around the back of Sherlock’s knee, bring them into even closer contact.

Sherlock pulled back with a moan, and sank to his knees before John. He paid no attention to the less than pleasant ground; he had more important things on his mind. He mouthed along the length of John’s erection, wetting the cloth with his saliva. John’s hands dropped to fist in his hair, and Sherlock groaned in pleasure at the small spikes of pain, his cock jumping in appreciation.

Suddenly impatient, Sherlock made quick work of the fastenings of John’s trousers, shoving both them and his pants down to mid thigh. Giving the hard length one quick lick, Sherlock rose to his feet and yanked at his belt buckle with annoyance. John’s hands were suddenly there, shoving Sherlock’s out the way and undoing it. He didn’t even bother shoving the trousers down, just tugging Sherlock’s hard length out of his pants.

Sherlock groaned in appreciation and pressed forward. John fisted both their cocks in his hand and hissed as Sherlock’s hand joined his, squeezing just this side of too hard. It was good. They needed this, barely having time to sleep much less anything else between John’s work at the clinic and Sherlock’s (and subsequently John’s as well) cases.

John reached up and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. It was over embarrassingly quickly, just a few short tugs and Sherlock was spilling over their hands, groaning against John’s mouth. Dropping his head, Sherlock nibbled at the purpling mark on John’s neck, and that was all it took for John’s orgasm to overtake him. Sherlock caught John’s mouth with his own, smothering his cries, loving how vocal John usually was, but now was not the time or place to have the police find them.

Minutes later they were both cleaned up with a convenient handkerchief and tucked back away.

They shared a grin, and suddenly John was laughing. Sherlock knew John was shocked, unable to believe what they’d done here in an alley while chasing after leads.

If only John knew that he hadn’t experienced anything yet. He had best get used to such things if Sherlock was to have his way. (He usually did.) Sex with John was an amazing and wondrous thing, and Sherlock wondered what made him so different. He was a puzzle that changed shape everytime Sherlock thought he had it right. But that was a matter for another time. Right now, they had a case that still needed solving.


End file.
